


Happy Valentines Day, Daniel

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel celebrate Valentines Day.





	Happy Valentines Day, Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack smiled as he looked around the apartment. Everything looked perfect. The table was set for two. There were candles in the middle of the table, lit. The heart-shaped pizza was ready to be served and the wine was chilled. Jack wasn't much of a cook, but he knew Daniel would forgive him. Just as Jack finished making sure everything was just right, and had turned the lights down low, the frontdoor opened.

"Jack?," he heard Daniel call out.

"In here."

Following Jack's voice, Daniel found him in the diningroom, standing beside the table. To say Daniel was shocked was an understatement. "Oh, my God, Jack. What is this?"

"Well, this is the first Valentines Day that we've both been home. Not at the SGC, not off-world. And, I wanted to do it right. Have a seat," Jack said as he pulled out Daniel's chair.

After he had sat, Daniel smiled as Jack served the heart-shaped pizza. "You're a born romantic, Jack."

"Just for you. Don't let it out, though. I do have a reputation to maintain," Jack said with a wink.

"Ah, yes. The greatly feared Colonel O'Neill," Daniel said with a knowing nod.

As they ate their pizza and drank some wine, they stared in to each other's eyes. "What do ya say we leave this until later, and get started with dessert?," suggested Jack.

Eyes darkening, Daniel nodded. Taking his hand, Jack led him to the bedroom. Walking in, Daniel gasped. There were dozens of candles lit, making the room glow. There were black silk sheets on the king-sized bed. And, rose petals littered the floor.

"It's not too much, is it?," asked Jack.

"No. I love it. I love _you_."

"I love you too, Danny," Jack said before capturing Daniel's lips with his own. Without breaking the kiss, they managed to make their way to the bed. They slowly divested each other of their clothing. Daniel laid down on his back, Jack on top of him between his legs.

Jack started kissing Daniel's cheast, working his way downward. When he finally reached his destination, he slowly started licking Daniel's erection, making the other man moan. Reaching in to the beside table, Jack was able to find the bottle of lubricant without even looking.

Slicking up his fingers, he slid one finger in to Daniel, never stopping whatever else he was doing. After a few minutes, he had worked another finger in with the first one, hitting Daniel's prostate. Hearing the other man moaning and feeling him writhering around, Jack smiled. He loved being able to do that to Daniel, to his Spacemonkey.

After a few more minutes of the constant ministrations to his erection, and stimulation to his prostate, Daniel was cumming. Jack swallowed up all he had to offer, then slid up to kiss him. "Happy Valentines Day, Daniel," Jack murmered against Daniel's lips. 


End file.
